


Finn Is Bad at Feelings, Poe Is Bad at Words, Rey Is Bad at Minding Her Own Business

by Grab_My_Assbutt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Finn is still healing, Fluff, I just want finn to be happy, M/M, Poe thinks finn is great, Rey comes back, luke gets ignored, rey gets tired of their pining, she locks them in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grab_My_Assbutt/pseuds/Grab_My_Assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rey gets back, she notices something off about Finn and Poe, so she decides to do something about it. (which means lock them in a closet until they do something about it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn Is Bad at Feelings, Poe Is Bad at Words, Rey Is Bad at Minding Her Own Business

**Author's Note:**

> Working title: they're deeper in the closet than I am

After the battle at the starkiller, Finn was in a coma for three months. After he had awoken, he learned that Rey was on a mission to find Luke Skywalker, the legend, the _hero_. He was left to recover by himself. Except he wasn't by himself, a certain pilot was there. The person that was by his bedside when he woke up, the person who went with him to physical therapy every day for months, more commonly known as the Best Damn Pilot in the Galaxy (caps needed) or Poe Dameron. Poe was by Finns side every day, whether he liked it or not, and he certainly didn't mind. When Finn was released from the med bay, Poe offered for Finn to share his room, and Finn took that offer without a second thought.

  
  
Now, Finns days consist of eating breakfast with Poe, meeting with General Organa or one of her strategists, having lunch with Poe, going to physical therapy, eating dinner with Poe, and then going back to their room and talking until they fall asleep. But today wasn't a normal day, today was the day Rey was coming back. Finn was practically vibrating all the way through breakfast.    
  
"Hey, Finn, buddy you just _may_ want to slow down the caf."

  
"WHAT?" Finn said, too loud for even his own ears  
  
"Calm down," Poe said with a laugh, "She'll be back soon enough." Finn nodded vehemently.  
  
"Do you want to go see if the General knows when they're coming?" Poe asked  
  
"Please." Finn said standing. He was happy that Rey was coming back. He had so much he needed to tell her, to tell her how his life had changed.  
  
"I'm sorry, boys, but I have no idea when they will be here, but I will send for both of you when they com us." General Organa told them when they inquired about Rey. Poe must have seen the disappointed look on Finn's face, because he immediately threw his arm around Finn's shoulders, obviously trying to make him feel better.  
  
"Hey, how about we go work on my X-wing? BB can continue on with your droid lessons as I tinker." Finn brightened at that. He had been learning binary for as long as he had been awake, really wanting to understand what BB-8 was saying. He was almost fluent, whistling in binary instead of speaking, because he learned faster that way.

  
  
After about an hour, Finn was trying to repeat a sentence when he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Jess. He had become well acquainted with her and some of the other pilots in Poe's squad in the past few months.  
"Hey, Finn, come get lunch with me." She continued softly "Poe isn't gonna go anywhere for a while." Finn looked up to see Poe elbows deep in his machine, so absorbed that Luke Skywalker could walk up to him and he probably wouldn't notice. Finn nodded and walked to the mess with Jessika. When they both sat down, Jess was quiet which was kind of concerning to Finn.

"Um... so do you want to talk to me about something?" Finn asked feeling somewhat awkward

"Look," started Jess, "Poe... he usually doesn't do the whole 'relationship' thing often, and I just want you to know that he likes you... a lot." Finn stared at her. He knew about boyfriends and girlfriends, and he knew Poe didn't have either. A fact that he probably thought a little _too much_ about. Finn knew that Poe would never like him and he wasn't exactly sure his feelings towards him either. Jess was probably just reading too much into it. _Yes_ that has to be it.

"I... Poe probably needs food" Finn said standing, "Thanks for keeping me company."  
When Finn got to the hanger, Poe was still working on his x-wing.

"Hey," Finn said, setting the tray down and walking up to Poe "I got you some food. Lunch has past already, but I managed to snag you some food before they closed the kitchen."

"Awe, thanks buddy. I guess I let the time get away from me. Let me wash up real quick." Poe said, extracting his hands from the ship and wiping them off on his suit. Finn sat on the floor, waiting for Poe to get back. Poe grabbed his tray off of the table usually used for tools and sat down on the floor across from him.  
  
"Shouldn't you be sitting on the stool, or eating at an actual table?" Finn said looking bemusedly at Poe.  
  
"Nope. I feel like sitting with you."Poe said, grabbing his roll "also, if _anyone_ should be sitting in that stool it's you. You still don't have full medical clearance yet." Finn groaned, tipping his head back. One look at Poe chuckling at him, though had him laughing.  
  
An hour later, Poe's food had been eaten by the two of them. Finn stealing bites between shared stories. Poe was in the middle of telling him one about how BB-8 managed to avoid Jessika for an entire month, making her interact with BB-7, which should be considered torture, when a man walked up.  
  
"Poe Dameron, Finn? the falcon commed. They should be landing any moment." Finn looked at Poe excitedly who was looking at him with an emotion he hadn't learned yet.  
  
"Go on, get your girl" Poe said, softly.  
  
"Come on, she'll love you!" Finn stood, grabbing Poe's hand and trying to drag him up "I've told her about you and she's told me that she's sure she'll like you and-"  
  
"Finn" Poe said, still on the ground.  
  
"yes?" Finn stopped moving.  
"One. We met. Briefly. You were in the coma. I felt like it was my fault. She assured me it wasn't. We talked for a bit. Two, may I stand?"  
  
"Oh." Poe stood up, still holding onto Finn's hand. Finn needed physical assurance. Especially after being with the first order, where touching is forbidden. He needed to know that it was ok to touch, ok to feel. Poe was nice to have around for Finn. He never got angry when Finn held his hand, half of the time Poe was the one reaching for Finn's hand. Finn Liked having Poe there. Not just because he was a hand to hold, but because he was /Poe/ he told stories and laughed and understood. Poe was his. It wasn't a feeling Finn could explain, but it was a nice one.  
  
They got to the landing strip where they saw the falcon just touching down. The door opened and they saw Chewie, R2, Rey and a Cloaked figure walk out. Finn ran to Rey, dragging Poe behind him. He let go of Poe's hand for a moment to throw his arms around Rey, and then stepped back to squeeze Poe's hand again.  
  
"Rey, I've missed you so much," Finn said, talking fast "there is so much that has happened. Have you met Poe? I mean I know you've-" Finn felt Poe squeeze his hand and was reminded to breathe. He looked back to where Poe met his eyes and nodded. "I missed you" Finn said again.

"Finn," Poe said squeezing Finn's hand again. "General Organa needs to talk to Rey. Would you care to join us at the cantina? Some of the pilots were coming and Jess and you seem to get along fairly well." Finn had forgotten about agreeing to the cantina. He would still go if Rey said no, but he really hoped she would say yes.

"Sure" Rey's first word back was "I missed you too" she said, squeezing Finn's shoulder and then walking past.  
  
"So you and Poe?" Rey asked Finn. She had found them after she had talked to the General and they went out for a walk. They were sitting on a bench near a path, watching the X-wings flying above, because Finn's back started to hurt.

"What about us? He's a great guy. I think he's only taking care of me because I saved his life. I feel like a dead weight." Finn said, sighing.

"Finn," Rey started softly, "you're not a dead weight. The way that Poe looks at you, you're anything but a dead weight in his eyes" Finn was looking at the ground, trying not to cry

  
"Back in-" Finn choked out "Back in the First Order, they wouldn't _heal_ you. They'd let you die. I feel useless healing Poe is out there working and I'm useless. He thinks I'm useless and a burden and I know it" Finn was crying and his voice was cracking, he was a damn mess. He had forgotten to take his meds that morning because he was so excited, which normally wouldn't be a problem, but he'd walked out here with Rey. All Finn could think about now is how his back hurts, and his head hurts, and his heart hurts even more because he's failing Poe. When he looked up Rey was looking at him angrily

  
"Look I get what FO did was fucked up ok? But Poe doesn't hate you? _Talk_ to him!"

 

“I can't just talk to him Rey, I don’t know what I'll say. You know how it is. I grew up in a place with no human interaction. I don’t know what I’m doing I don’t know how to tell him that I feel that I’m the worst person ever and he should probably have just killed me on Jakku?”

 

“Finn. That’s. You’re just being irrational now.” Rey said, somewhat fuming “Do you like Poe?”

 

“I obviously like Poe. He’s my best friend. next to you. I live with him, he _named_ me.”

 

“I mean do you _Like_ Poe. With romantic implications.”  Rey said, exasperatedly.

 

“I.. I don’t? why would? Rey?” Finn spluttered, not able to find words.

 

“ I think I have my answer.” Rey said, turned on her heel and walked off.

 

Finn sat there until the sun started to dip below the hills, thinking, trying to get rid of the pain.  He was starting to doze off, head lolling back when he heard his name.

 

“Finn!”  Finn looked up to see Poe running up to him. “Rey said that you would be here. You forgot your meds this morning.”  Poe held his hand out that had meds in it and a canteen in the other to Finn which he graciously took. “Do you want to walk back? it’s getting pretty dark out” Finn nodded, drained from the eventful day.

 

They walked back to base, with Finn’s arm slung around Poe’s shoulder and Poe’s arm draped around Finn’s waist. Finn is trying to breathe through the pain, they've made it to the hallway that their room is on, but Finn sees that a supply closet door is open.

 

“That’s weird,” Finn huffs, out of breath “they usually close them”

 

“Must’ve forgotten.” Poe said, moving them past it. but suddenly they were moving _in_ the closet and the door was slamming behind them.

 

“You can’t come out until you two _talk_ ” a suspiciously Rey-like voice said.

 

“Talk?” Finn said “Rey, We talk all of the time. We were talking when you shoved us in the closet”

 

“Come _on_ Rey, I haven’t been locked in the closet since middle school.” Poe whined. There was a distinctly not-Rey snort and a trill of binary that's almost laugh- like from the outside of the closet “JESS, BB! YOU TRAITORS!” Poe squeaked indignantly.

 

“I manned up and talked about my feelings. You did not. Start talking.” there was a trill of binary too fast for Finn to make out. "We'll be back in an hour." Finn Turned to face Poe and started at how close he was. He didn’t know how small the closets were. Finn looked at Poe’s eye. He wished that he could tell the emotion in them. 

 

“I feel like I’m a burden.” Finn started softly, looking down  ”I feel like You’re amazing and  I can barely do anything. I feel like you could build galaxies even though I know you can’t and I can’t describe why but I don’t want you to leave me. I want you to always be my best friend, but I'm a dead weight, You gave me a name, a new life, your jacket your room, what did I give you? before? that was for myself. I… I’m useless.”

 

“Finn,” Poe’s Voice sounded like he was crying. Finn looked up. Poe’s eyes were dry but red, “you are wonderful. You defected years of training to help me. you smile every day you are friends with everybody on base. Finn, there is nothing _not_ wonderful about you.” Finn closed his eyes as Poe’s hand cupped his face “May I?” Finn nodded slightly

 

“Yes” he whispered with tears in his eyes. Their mouths collided, misaligned at first, but Poe tilted his head and their mouths fit together perfectly. The kiss was chaste, and Finn felt like this was where his soul needed to be. "They broke apart after a minute, both needing air. "Does this mean we're boyfriends?"

 

"Yes" Poe laughed, eyes crinkling, grabbing Finns hand in his and pressing a kiss to it, "Yes it does"

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to lovetheinkstains on here (or bigender-gamzee on tumblr) for beta! Find me on tumblr at Headfirstforphan and suggest me prompts. (I am working on like 2 other stormpilots so stay tuned) this was supposed to be 500 words what happened


End file.
